Edwards' Quarters
"I'm thinking I should move in...I mean, I might as well. You've got more space than my house, and...I can lay next to you every night ... I'll have to bring my bed over, though. The springs on your matress have gone '''haywire'," '' -- Bethany considers moving in with Edwards 'Edwards' Quarters '''is a building located within AAFB in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. It is a refurbished air traffic control tower at Adams Air Force Base that served as Edwards' home at the base during the conflict with the Frontiersmen, while an adjacent maintenance shed served as a trophy room. After the six-year time skip, Edwards has greatly expanded his quarters to accommodate his family and has extended the outside facilities, creating a garden and front porch. After Edwards and his family move to Veteran Ranch, the tower is converted into a museum dedicated to the life of the Veteran. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, the building was the control tower serving the third runway of Adams Air Force Base. Post-Apocalypse Season 14 Season 22 'Order and Chaos' During the six-year time skip after the Battle of Archangel, Edwards has spent his time upgrading his quarters to better equip his young family, clearing out a room on the first floor to serve as a bedroom for his children and allowing Gracie to sleep on the couch. He has also built a deck at the front of the house and helps his wife Bethany maintaining a new garden she planted. Layout The building has three levels: ground floor, residential (first) floor, and the tower itself. In addition, there is a maintenance shed that serves as a trophy room. Ground Floor This serves as Edwards' study. This is where his desk, ham radio and war map are located, in addition to a small kitchen on the far right side of the room. There is a maintenance door that leads to a few stairs leading to the trophy room. First Floor The first floor serves as Edwards' residential floor; this is where his bedroom, couch and star map are located. He also owns a telescope. There is also a fully stocked bathroom. In addition, there is a large storage room that Edwards converted into a room for his children. Gracie usually slept on the couch. Tower The tower itself is a large octagonal room that Edwards uses as his personal armoury; he keeps most of his personal staches here. He also owns several bookcases, filled with around 300 books, all of which he as read several times. Trophy Room Adjacent to the main building, Edwards owns a maintenance shed that serves as a trophy room. Edwards keeps most of his momentoes in this room. He also uses the room as an ideal place for him to enter his mind palace due to how isolated the room is from the rest of the building. Inhabitants Formerly * Alex Junior * Dominic Edwards * Charlotte Edwards * ''Harry Edwards'' * ''Bethany Edwards'' * ''Gracie'' * ''Sarah Stanton'' * ''Ben Stanton'' Deaths * 'Aaron' Trivia * Edwards' Quarters is his second permanent residence, following the House of Tomorrow and succeeded by Veteran Ranch. Category:Locations Category:Adams Air Force Base